vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (Kodansha)
|-|Godzilla= |-|Godzillasaurus= Summary Kodansha Godzilla manga events took place specifically after the events of Godzilla vs. Mothra 1992 official manga adaptation, so this manga is considered an alternative Heisei timeline. Godzilla is awoken from his slumber after the fight between himself, Mothra and Battra. Making his way inland, he fights several other monsters. The series ends with a brutally wounded Godzilla fighting a genetic twin of his, King Godzilla, and both falling into a volcanic crater. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 5-B, higher with Nuclear Typhoon Name: Godzillasaurus, Godzilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 65 million years (Godzillasaurus is a survivor of the Cretaceous period according to official books) | Higher in the rest of the series. Classification: Theropod dinosaur | Kaiju, Irradiated Godzillasaurus Powers and Abilities: |-|Godzillasaurus=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 0), Immortality (Type 1; Survivor of the Cretaceous era) |-|Godzilla= Same as base, with Immortality (Type 3), Large Size (Type 2), Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption and Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Skilled in stealth, Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Tail), Aura, Radiation Manipulation (Radiation Absorption and nuclear-infused physical attacks), Resistance to Fire and Acid Attack Potency: Wall level (At 60 tons, he is comparable to very large sauropods such as Patagotitan) | Planet level (Took on Mothra and Battra at the same time and killed Battra, was stated by the Cosmos twins that Mothra and Battra hold the power to destroy a huge asteroid that would destroy the Earth, higher with Nuclear Typhoon (Easily destroyed King Ghidorah Heisei, who easily withstood his normal atomic breaths) Speed: Normal Human (Could pursue human soldiers but not catch up to them) | Superhuman '''movement speed, '''Hypersonic+ Attack Speed (His atomic breath attacks can reach Mach 19.07) Lifting Strength: Class 50 | At least Class M (Lifted and threw the 220,000 metric ton Biollante a fair distance) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Planet Class Durability: Small Building level (Completely undamaged by small arms and rocket launchers, Can survive WW2 battleship cannons but not without extremely grievous injuries, though he survived nevertheless) | Planet level (Even the combined efforts of Battra and Mothra could only render Godzilla unconscious temporarily. Survived multiple attacks from Machine G) Stamina: High | High Range: Several meters due to its size | Several dozen meters due to its size, several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Atomic Ray, Nuclear Pulse, and Spiral Fire Ray Intelligence: Average. He fully understands humans and knows complex keys and martial arts techniques, he uses all his advantages against the disadvantages of the enemy. Weaknesses: None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Atomic Heat Ray= |-|Nuclear Typhoon= |-|Dismemberment= *'Atomic Ray:' A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. *'Nuclear Typhoon:' is a Radioactive cyclone that destroys everything in its path. Strong enough to destroy 2/3 heads of Ghidorah and damage it to a high degree. *'Dismemberment' Godzilla can rip apart Kaijus with ease Key: Godzillasaurus | Base Form Note: This profile only covers the Godzilla incarnation of Kodansha manga. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Godzilla Category:Manga Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Kaiju Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Radiation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5